Devil beside me
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Imagine se sua mae esta prestes a se casar novamente, o cara tem um sobrinho e esse garoto, vive invadindo seus sonhos e vc ao acordar não o suporta apesar de tentar. Pode o amor nascer em almas tão opostas entre si?SteinxMarie,MakaXSoul
1. Chapter 1

N/A: huhuhuah uma nova fic na área!!! Eu sei...to emendando fic, mais naum resisti! Espero que gostem!

_**Devil beside me **_

_Cap.1: A primeira vista _

_Maka pov_

Meu inferno começou quando minha mãe me havia dito que iria se casar novamente. Não tinha menos de 3 anos que minha mãe havia se divorciado de meu pai traidor. Ele parecia que ainda morava aqui em casa, vem aqui todos os dias, e deixa sujeira por onde passa, e quem acha que tem que limpar? Euzinha aqui!

A noticia me deixou boquiaberta. Eu não achava que seria assim tão depressa ela se apaixonar novamente, mais veio como um soprar de vento, você realmente não espera!

Minha mãe era uma grande delegada, conhecera meu pai ainda na faculdade, quando cursava direito e ele administração. Após muitas controvérsias eles se casaram após o termino da faculdade e me tiveram após três anos de casados. Quando eu tinha doze anos descobri que meu pai tinha um caso com a mãe de minha melhor amiga. Quando minha mãe tomou ciência do caso, em menos de um mês eles estavam em processo de divorcio. Meu pai tentara inúmeras vezes convencer minha mãe do contrario, contudo não consegui e alem de divorciado, com base a sua conduta social, minha guarda fora passada totalmente para minha mãe, dando ao meu pai, apenas visitas nos fins de semana, o que para mim era um grande problema. Claro eu amo meu pai, mais tenha paciência! Como agiriam no meu lugar se no único dia que seu pai tem para estar contigo ele convida uma vagabunda qualquer e enve de ficar com você, sua filha, fica o dia inteiro trancado com ela no quarto? Vou te dizer ter um pai desses, é a melhor coisa do mundo!

Segundo minha mãe, ela e o cara se conheceram por acaso, quando ele viera prestar queixa quanto ao seu irmão que era alcoólatra e espancava o próprio filho sem motivo. O pai pelo que se sabe fora morto semana passada na cadeia, o filho não foi ao enterro e esta sobre a guarda do tio. A propósito o nome do cara era Frank Stein. Juntando-os não soa incrivelmente familiar? O que me fez delirar imaginado que o cara seria mais feio que um cão chupando manga. E o cara ainda era medico. Pobre da minha mãe, pensei, depois do papai deve estar desesperada! E quer saber, se eu não gostar do cara vou botar ele pra correr logo no segundo encontro! E tenho dito! Mais se é pela felicidade dela, eu me esforçarei para tentar gostar do cara.

E cá estou eu, terminando de arrumar a sala para recepcionalos, com um vestido ridículo rosa "algodão-doce", cheio de babados por que simplesmente minha mãe achou que ficaria bonito em mim! Eu já tenho quase 16 anos! Roupas como esta me fazem sentir como uma criança! Depois de terminar tudo, fui ao meu quarto sorrateiramente, e troquei esta roupa ridícula por algo mais confortável. Peguei minha saia quadriculada favorita, coloquei-a junto com uma blusa branca e um colete preto, e meias ¾ , e calcei minhas sapatilhas vermelhas. Apenas deixei o cabelo solto com uma fita preta pois ficava legal.

Ouvi a campanhinha tocar e minha mãe chamando para atende-La, corri as escadas, tendo minha mãe que me esperava na sala, olhando um pouco chateado por ter tirado o "vestido perfeito", mais não me sinto bem usando essas coisas de babados, apesar de por vez eu achar bonito, quando não é estilo algodão-doce.

Ao abrir a porta eu vi um belo homem alto, com cabelos acinzentados e olhos verdes limão claros. E logo atrás estava um garoto de cabelo prateado-branco, e seus olhos castanho avermelhados, ele apesar de parecer estranho, era alguém que me transmitia uma certa segurança, e eu não sabia o motivo disso.

_Nota pessoal 1: Stein era bonito, sinal que mamãe não tava completamente desesperada e parecia ser legal._

"Olá- eu disse- Vocês devem ser nossos convidados de honra, não?"

"Ora, ora, você deve ser Maka, não?"- disse o homem, este deve ser o Dr. Frank Stein- "você é acara da sua mãe"

"Sim, eu mesma"- eu disse, com um sorriso meio cinge-lo- " e obrigada pela comparação, por favor entrem"

Sempre me diziam que eu era parecida com meu pai. Por conta dos olhos fundos e a teimosia. Fiquei feliz com o elogio. Ao entrarem percebi que o garoto-o-qual-ainda-não-sei-o-nome, não parava de me encarar. Ele é extremamente estranho. Estranho e bonito. Seus olhos avermelhados eram tão intensos que me via perdida em sua imensidão.

"vejo que meu sobrinho, não se apresentou"-disse Dr. Stein- " Ele é um pouco tímido, Maka-chan"

"Tímido é o caramba!"- disse ele. Ele fala! o mudinho fala.- "e aí eu sou Soul"

"É um grande prazer conhece-lo, Soul, espero que sejamos amigos- eu disse estendo a mão.

Ao apertar sua mão eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo, mandando uma descarga direta ao meu coração, o fazendo balançar. Durou poucos instante, mais eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Isso tudo era muito estranho.

" o jantar esta pronto"- disse minha mãe, indo em direção a Stein e dando um leve selinho nele, o que fez a mim e Soul, nos sentir enojados com tantos corações flutuantes. " esse deve ser o seu sobrinho, seja bem vindo a família"- disse soltando Stein e dando um forte abraço, daqueles que te causam asfixia de tanto amor.

_Nota pessoal 2: Soul parecia ser um cara bem legal_

O jantar correu tranquilamente, com mamãe e Stein conversando abertamente sobre necropsia. Esse assunto fez meu estomago revirar. Pelo visto eles eram almas gêmeas, pois mamãe amava esses assuntos na hora das refeições.

Eu já havia perdido o apetite, com todo aquele papo de dessecação. Retirei meu prato deixando o casal a sós com Soul segurando vela. Enquanto lavava o prato, percebi que Soul, estava na porta da cozinha, me observando.

" você se importa se eu te ajudar?"- disse ele " é que o casal começou a sessão de dengo"

Eu ri. " Claro, mais vou avisando que temos muito trabalho"- eu disse mais ele não pareceu entender. Então mostrei a pilha de panelas empilhadas no chão sujas, e ele viu o chão cheio de farinha e uma pilha de sobra de ingredientes estragados.

" se ela cozinha assim, nem quero imaginar que eu comi"- disse ele

" Fique tranqüilo que mandei pedir ao restaurante assim, que vi 'o mar da podridão' . Mamãe não sabe cozinhar muito bem, mais de vez enquando inventa de fazê-lo. Ela deve gostar muito do seu tio"

" sua mãe é completamente doida. Acho que meu tio e ela se merecem!"

" é você tem razão"

Nos rimos ao mesmo tempo. Era incrível eu mal conhecia esse garoto e estava rindo ao seu lado acho nos seriamos amigos e com a união meio que seriamos parentes. Eu sempre fui filha única e a idéia de ter um 'irmão' me alegrava.

"qual a sua idade Soul?"-perguntei como não quer nada

"dezesseis e você?"

"vou deixá-lo adivinhar"-sorri

"diria que tem uns 13"

" 13?!"-eu fiquei ultrajada e dei um tapa leve na cabeça dele

" Ei! Por que você fez isso, sua garota maluca?"

"pra sua informação eu tenho a mesma idade que você!"

"pois não é o que parece"- disse ele me analisando de cima em baixo

"ora seu!"

Eu fiquei indignada pela maneira como ele olhava para mim, foi quando que iria colocar toda a minha força em meu punho que ele o segurou e fez com que nos aproximássemos nossos rostos a milímetros de nossos lábios se tocarem. Eu nunca havia estado em uma situação daquelas. Normalmente os garotos me pediam apenas para explicar a matéria. Mais essa era diferente. Eu sentia meu coração disparar e meu rosto queimar. Seus olhos pareciam estar vidrados em meus lábios. Então ele me soltou e voltou a limpeza. E apenas disse:

"não sou o tipo de cara que se aproveita dessa situação"- disse ele concentrado na limpeza.

Por um pequeno momento eu ficara sem reação, e depois voltei a realidade. Nenhum de nos dois voltou se falar depois disso, naquela noite. Quando nos despedimos fomos cordialmente educados e apenas dissemos "ate a próxima".

Depois de tomar um banho e pensar no jantar e no que quase aconteceu na cozinha, me fez pensar em uma conclusão para isso...

_Nota pessoal 3: Soul iria se tornar um diabo que estava destinado a me tentar. E eu de alguma forma iria resistir..._

Esperei que o sono viesse, mais ele não vinha. A possibilidade de aquela proximidade ter se tornado algo a mais, me deixava nervosa, mais afinal quem era esse garoto? E por que isso me perturbou tanto?Contudo suas palavras, ficaram em minha cabeça. Afinal ele era um tipo estranho de garoto. Como ele mesmo disse ele não era o tipo que se aproveitava da situação e sim que a evitava. Ele era um bom garoto afinal. Mais por que eu tinha sensação que ele escondia algo? Eu podia enxergar em seus olhos o tamanho de sua angustia, apesar dos pesares eu me tornaria sua parente e também ele já sofrera muito com a doença eloqüente do pai, que logo morrera depois de alguns dias de reclusão. Deve ser muito difícil para ele. O que fazer para ajudá-lo? Com tantas duvidas em minha cabeça, em momento quando dei por mim já era de manha e eu adormecera em nem havia me dado conta. A primeira vista num foi algo tão ruim.

Soul´s POV

Não era o que eu esperava. Conhecer um anjo capaz de enxergar a minha isso que via em seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

Minha vida sempre foi desgraçada, desde a morte de minha mãe, meu pai bebia e me batia culpando a mim pela morte dela. Mais no fundo eu sabia de que certo modo meu pai tinha razão.

Nos nunca fomos uma família convencional, meu pai trabalha, enquanto minha mãe trabalhava dos afazeres domésticos, e eu ia a escola com meu irmão mais velho. Meu irmão era brilhante, um gênio da matemática e da ciência. Mais graças a um acidente de carro, ocorrido pela embriagues de meu pai, meu irmão que estava na frente ao seu lado sofrera traumatismo craniano e ficou em coma. Ele não conseguiu sobreviver. Meu pai coloca a culpa em mim, que estava no banco traseiro do carro, e sofri alguns ferimentos leves na cabeça e nos braços. Eu tinha apenas 6 anos. É difícil como uma criança não esquece essas coisas, ou apenas finge esquecer. Ele foi preso e inocentado por culpa. Apenas tendo que cumprir uma leve pena de prestação de cestas básicas,do qual ele cumprira com exatidão.

Minha mãe entrara em depressão logo após a morte de meu irmão e meu pai bebia mais que de costume, faltava o trabalho, apenas indo só quando bem pretendia. Não dando outra fora despedido. Ele apenas bebia e descontava em minha mãe. E ela as aceitava. Uma vez vi uma dessas brigas. E acabei internado. Sabendo disso meu tio Stein, irmão mais velho de minha mãe, nos levou para morar com ele onde ficamos ate eu ter 10 anos.

Meu pai tentara inúmeras vezes, fazer com que ela voltasse e no fim conseguiu o que ele queria. Meu tio fora contra, mais ela voltou para ele,me levando junto, achando que seria diferente, pois apesar de tudo ela ainda amava meu pai, mais a velha estória se repetiu. Ela voltara ater escoriações graves pelo corpo, e eu apanhava quando a defendia. Por fim, isso não durou menos de dois anos. Ela não agüentando tirou a própria vida. Atirou-se na frente de um trem da estação de metrô. A imagem do sangue retorcido e dos seus pedaços espalhados, invade meus pesadelos ate hoje.

Meu pai foi acusado então por instigar minha mãe a cometer suicídio, e finalmente fora preso. Eu fiquei órfão de pai e mãe. Apesar de meu pai, nessa espoca ainda estar vivo ele já estava morto para mim.

Como ele me chamava mesmo? Ah! Sim, um demônio encarnado, sobre uma pele falsa , escondida do olhar puro do qual meu insistiu em dizer que detinha. Sua loucura, causou sua própria morte. Fora morto após alguns meses, por contrariar um dos detentos. Eu fiquei sobre os cuidados de meu tio Stein, que apesar de sua personalidade incomum, foi o mais próximo de um verdadeiro pai que pude ter.

Não digo que fico feliz pela morte de meu pai. Mais sinto uma incrível vontade de viver, que era desconhecida para mim enquanto ele vivia. Depois de tentar voltar a normalidade, como se isso fosse possível para mim, um verdadeiro demônio, conseguir alcançar coisas tão banais para qualquer outro ser humano.

Agora com 16 anos, convivendo com meu tio eu posso dizer que estou bem. Mas isso não apaga os meus pesadelos internos. A poucos dias, recebi a noticia que meu tio pretendia se casar com Marie Albarn, uma delega da delegacia para a mulher. Ele disse que haviam se conhecido por acaso, e que ela tinha uma filha da minha idade, fruto de um casamento que não dera certo.

Ao chegar o dia do jantar, ao abrir a porta e ver uma garota com olhos verdes e pele de porcelana, parecia que eu estava vendo um anjo. Seus olhos contudo demonstravam algo que eu reconhecia muito bem, a angustia. Eu me perguntava qual seria a razão para isso.

Ela era diferente, eu pensava. As garotas de nossa idade, geralmente são malucas os taradas por algum tipo específico, mais ela era absurdamente anormal, vestiasse como um cosplay, e tinha uma ara de quem andava nas nuvens.

Ao me apresentar e cumprimentá-la, com a mão eu senti uma força elétrica passar pelo meu sistema. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Quem afinal era Maka Albarn? E o que a tornava tão especial, para com os meus olhos?

Aproveitei a distração do casal que começara a pegação, e fui a cozinha saber mais sobre essa garota. Descobri 3 coisas interessantes, ela era tímida apesar de não parecer; tinha uma mão pesada e me via perdido em seus olhos, com um súbito desejo de tocar seus lábios.

Na volta para casa Stein ficara o tempo todo me torrando a paciência, falando de ambas e de como seria interessante eu fazer amizade com Maka. Eu não sabia o que ele pretendia, mais a idéia de ser mais próximo dela, me alegrava, a pesar de não ter idéia de tão intorpente mistério que eu estava me metendo.

O dia amanhece e me deparo ainda pensando nisso...me perguntado se da próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos será logo. _A primeira vista num foi algo tão ruim_.

°0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olá pessoas!

Esta é minha nova e fic, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo!!!

Soul Eater se tornou minha nova paixão e após ver o anime e começar a ler o manga, surgiu a idéia de escrever essa fic.

Originalmente a historia iria para outro anime, mais como os personagens não estavam se inchando resolvi deixar minha paixão falar mais alto...de novo.

Então faça essa autora baka, feliz! Deixem uma rewiew se gostaram, se odiaram ou se ate mesmo deram uma passada de como ninguém quer nada!

Presente para minha querida amiga Sissy, que foi a grande culpada por este novo vicio e a você, leitor que ama Soul Eater assim como eu!

No próximo cap...

Mudança de escola...Um reencontro...Amigos barulhentos...Amigos estranhos...a ira de um pai...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**: **Arrumando confusão**

Já haviam se passado uma semana desde que o jantar ocorreu e eu não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos da minha cabeça., eu não podia fazer nada a não ser tentar tira-lo da minha cabeça me concentrando no estudo. Só que eu não esperava que eu fosse tão desligada. Esta manha, minha mãe havia me contado que Soul estudava no mesmo colégio que eu. O que me deixou pasma! Em nenhum momento eu o vi, por aquele colégio...

-mas isso é impossível!- eu disse- eu nunca o vi por lá!

-Mas ele estuda lá – disse ela com a mente em outro lugar- não podia ser melhor! Logo vocês serão irmãos! Estou tão feliz!

-Guarde essa felicidade para quando ver o Stein

-voce esta certa- disse ela- tenho que poupar energia para ele

-por favor sem frases duplo sentido... isso me dá náuseas

-por quê? Como você acha que veio ao mundo hein?

-mamãe, tenha misericórdia! A sua vida sexual eu não quero saber!

-ok! Chega de coisas escandalosas!- ela disse com o sorriso largo- boa aula hoje!

Enquanto ia para o colégio, eu fiquei a pensar, Stein estava fazendo um bem enorme a minha mãe. Eu só posso desejar que essa felicidade continue, mais por que eu tenho a sensação de que haverá turbulências para com isso? eu não sei explicar...apenas sinto.

Então, uma moto em alta velocidade passou perto de uma poça de água, e acabou me encharcando toda. Uma súbita raiva correu por minhas veias.

-SEU CÃO SARNENTO!-eu berrei para o cara da moto que derrepente parou- VÊ SE PRESTA ATENÇÃO POR ANDE PASSA!

Ao retirar o capacete, e se virar para mim, o motoqueiro não era nada mais nada menos que, o dono dos olhos avermelhados!

-Yo!- disse ele- pelo visto você escorregou e caiu em cima da poça

-na verdade foi você que passou em alta velocidade em cima da poça, que por sua vez me molhou completamente!

-nossa eu pensei que estava indo a 60 km/h

-você estava a 100 km/h, seu idiota!

- como pode ter tanta certeza?

-a julgar pela velocidade e o espaço e tempo decorrido você estava a 100km/h! eu sou boa em física e essa é a probabilidade!

-nossa que bicho te mordeu hein?

-será que já que eu estou atrasada por sua culpa, você faria a gentileza de me dar uma carona para a escola?

-tá..mais onde você estuda?

-em Shibussen High School- eu disse enquanto subia em sua moto- que por sinal é a mesma que a sua não?

-como você sabe que eu estudo lá e como eu nunca a vi?

-Marie me contou que você estuda lá e tive a mesma reação que você esta tendo agora

-humm-disse ele- seguresse

Segurei-me em sua cintura e ele arrancou com a moto, a velocidade de certo ponto era divertida sentir a brisa por entre a face, dava uma sensação de extrema liberdade e eu não conseguia evitar me sentir plenamente feliz, como em anos não me sentia.

Quando chegamos na escola, ele estacionara a moto os olhares de todos os estudantes se voltaram para nos o que me deixou de certa forma incomodada. Por que me encaravam daquele modo tão interrogativo? Eu não entendia.

Então Paty e Liz surgiram junto com Tsubaki. Minhas melhores e únicas amigas, naquele colégio onde todos eram hipócritas e patricinhas. Eu era uma aluna bolsista, então havia muita descriminação por conta disso. Mas as três não ligavam para isso, pois ao mesmo tempo que eram veneradas, eram temidas. Liz e Paty, pareciam ser herdeiras da máfia inglesa,sua mãe é japonesa; enquanto Tsubaki era a única herdeira de uma família de comerciantes. O que comerciavam eu não sei dizer. Apenas sei que nunca me importei de quem eram filhas e sim as pessoas que eram.

Mais as três estavam boquiabertas quando me viram. Acho eu que nunca esperariam uma atitude de vir na garupa de moto de um garoto, pois segundo elas eu sou muito santa. O que não é de total verdade.

-Bom dia, meninas!- cumprimentei como sempre

-Bom...dia- disseram ambas receosas

-O que houve?- perguntei preocupada- aconteceu algo?

-Maka, como você conseguiu pegar carona do cara mais temido de toda a Shibussen?-disse Paty alegremente no mundo da lua

-Do que você esta falando?

-Ele é Soul Eater, filho do falecido diretor deste colégio e herdeiro de tudo o que você vê- disse Tsubaki

-Além disso, somos consideradas em segundo lugar de má fama nesta escola, ele é chamado de "Comedor de almas", pois tira até a alma da pessoa que o desafiar-disse Liz

-E não é só isso, ele tem seus fies ajudantes, Black Star um garoto problemático e Death the Kid filho do atual diretor...-disse Paty alegremente

-Tome muito cuidado, não sabemos o que pode acontecer com você- disse Liz- mais saiba que a defenderemos!

-obrigado meninas mais não vejo razão para isso...

-COMO VOCE NÃO VÊ RAZÃO???-disseram as três

-Ta...já entendi! Vou tomar cuidado., mais ainda não entendo

-Onde que você tava quando sempre tem confusão armada por eles?-perguntou Liz

-Nunca soube de nenhuma confusão, sempre estava na biblioteca lendo, depois da aula

-Tá explicado, nossa Angel é mesmo uma figura. Só não se aproxime deles, ok?

Mal sabem elas que muito em breve eu seria a meia irmã do tão falado "comedor de almas". E isso eu não contaria a ninguém. Não por enquanto. Não é que eu sinta vergonha por minha mãe casar de novo, é um pouco estranho isso tudo. Éramos apenas eu e ela, desde que meus pais se separaram, e agora eu teria um padastro e um irmão. Fico feliz, mais mesmo assim, ainda acho estranho.

Quando assim, distraídas aos meus pensamentos mal percebo que já estou em sala de aula. Mais não foi isso que me fez acordar, e sim as suplicas que eu ouvia do lado de fora que pareciam ser de alguém que pedia por sua vida.

Um aglomerado de gente, estava a volta do individuo, que tinha seu rosto ensangüentado, e a sua frente eu via três garotos. Um deles eu reconheci de imediato, este era meu futuro irmão. Os outros dois pareciam ser Black Star e Death the Kid, eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Enquanto os três olhavam, os outros alunos jogavam lixo, e batiam com vassouras na cabeça do garoto. Os professores estavam presentes mais nenhum deles se moviam para ajudar ou impedir a situação. Eles estavam com medo. Eram uns covardes. Não conseguiam nem ao mesmo mexer um dedo sequer, contra aqueles três garotos problemáticos que se alto intitulavam donos do colégio. Alguém tinha que impedi-los.

Tentei me aproximar, mais fui puxada de volta, quando me virei, vi que eram minhas queridas amigas, e Liz em seu olhar dizia "não adianta fazer nada pois nada vai adiantar".

Me puxou, deixando segurada entre Paty e Tsubaki.

-O que você vai fazer?- perguntei

-Vou dar um basta nisso, apenas observe e aprenda com a sua mestra- disse ela

Liz apenas pediu que saíssem do caminho "sutilmente", e por mais incrível que pareça, quando viram que era ela imediatamente abriram caminho para que passasse. Ela se ficou ao lado do garoto machucado. E disse:

-Ei garoto, você não é homem? Se humilhar e pedir misericórdia, quando deveria enfrentar seus próprios problemas? Como você quer crescer?!

-Vejo que temos alguém novo que nos desafia- disse um garoto de preto, talvez esse seja Kid, La muerte.

-Na verdade eu estudo nesse colégio, há mais tempo que vossa senhoria, então por que não vai procurar um cercadinho para brincar?

-Acaso sabes com quem esta falando?- disse ele

-E você sabe com quem cê ta falando?

-Uma garota que não sabe que eu sou o filho do Diretor e posso expulsá-la se eu quiser

- Garoto, eu posso fazer com que você abaixe essa crista em um estalar de dedos

-Então você acha que pode nos desafiar?- disse Black Star

-A conversa não chegou no cercadinho moleque- disse Liz, em seu modo dark, que quando presente é capaz de derrotar um lutador de sumo.

-Quem você, que pretende nos desafiar- disse finalmente Soul

-Eu sou Liz Thompson, conhecida como "La Rosa"

Por um momento pareceu que seu nome causou algum arrepio neles, contudo foi disfarçado muito bem por eles. Eles apenas a olhavam, como se a analisassem.

-Então, onde esta o seu tão famoso quarteto das flores?

Peraí! Quarteto? Eu tava dentro também do esquema? Olhei para Paty, que sussurrou-me " bem vinda ao grupo,_ Angel_".

-Muito bem, meninas podem se apresentar a esses bando de bakas

Eu fui puxada por Paty e Tsubaki, fiquei atrás delas, não queria participar daquela confusão de loucos.

-Eu sou Tsubaki, conhecida como "Camélia"- disse ela, sendo a todo observada por Black Star, que não conseguia desviar sua atenção dela.

-Eu sou Paty Thompson, irmã de Liz e conhecida como " La Pimenta "

- E onde está a quarta? Humpt! Vocês são tolas ao ponto de desafiar os grandes deuses desta escola?- exclamou Black Star- São apenas Três garotas indefesas que acham que podem deter nois os grandes deuses, os demônios comedores de alma?

Isso era demais. Essa prepotência desse garoto me tirava dos sérios! Alguém vai ter que ensinar a ele que nunca se deve subestimar o seu adversário.

-Você está errado Black Star- eu disse, me colocando a frente de Liz- ninguém te ensinou que nunca deve se subestimar seu adversário? Pelo visto não me apresentei, Sou Maka Albarn, conhecida como "Angel".

Eu não sei porque mais tive a impreensão de ter chocado Soul. Que bom! Aprenda agora maninho, as coisas realmente vão mudar e você não vai poder mudar isso.

-Humpt!- exclamou Soul- estou de saco cheio, vamos embora!

-O que?!- exclamou kid- mais ainda não o deixamos assimétrico!

-Eu disse que estou de saco cheio, façam como quiserem

-Eu ainda quero esmurrar a cara desse infeliz- disse Black Star

-Ele fez algo pra você agir desse jeito?- eu disse desafiando-o e estava surpresa com a minha coragem

-O fato de simplesmente existir me enoja, todos deveriam se curvar perante aos deuses que somos nos- disse ele, contudo seus companheiros não pareciam aconpanha-los nessa idéia.

- você fala como se fosse Deus, mais na verdade voce, é que acha sua existência insignificante, e se pensasse nisto, seria difícil conviver com a dor que carrega no fundo de seu coração. Estou enganada?

Eu via sem ação, não só ele, mais inclusive Soul e Kid. Pareciam estar perplexos e ao mesmos tempo intimidados, por minhas simples palavras.

-Essa garota me dá uns nervos!- disse Black star

Ele fez questão que eu soubesse o que estava por vir, prevendo seus movimentos Liz se colocou a minha frente, mais eu a impedi. Pus-me a sua frente novamente e estava pronta para receber o golpe de Black Star, mais não o senti. Abri os olhos e vi Soul, o impedindo. Black Star o olhava-o incrédulo.

-O que raios voce esta fazendo Soul?!- disse ele

-Não permito que toques nessa garota- disse soul, e por um momento pensei que ele me defenderia como um irmão- o único que pode tocar nela sou eu!- e eu estava totalmente enganada.

-E quem te deu permissão para fazer isso?- disse Liz

-Humpt!- exclamou ele- Ainda não mais me daram o poder

-Como assim?- perguntei sabendo que iria me arrepender

-Eu surgiro uma aposta, se ganharem pararemos de atormentar definitivamente...mas se perderem...sua preciosa Angel, será a minha escrava por tempo indeterminado..o que vocês acham?

È a treva! Eu seria sua escrava particular? Meninas digam não pelo amor de meu santo do pão de queijo recheado com goiabada!

-Nos aceitamos, o que consiste a aposta?-Disse Paty, alegremente

-Paty!- eu exclamei- voce quer me escravisar?

-Não seja pessimista! Somos o quarteto das flores

-Mais nossos apelidos não tem nada haver!

-Esquece os apelidos e vamos nos divertir!

Tentei mais não dava para acompanhar o raciocínio de Paty. O que ela estava tramando? Mais eu estava mais preocupada com o que o trio de demônios a minha frente seria capaz de fazer. Não também não era isso. De algum modo muito estranho, eu não sabia identificar o motivo, mais eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que Soul tramava. Seus olhos em vermelho, me encaravam e seu sorriso era de total malicia. E eu não conseguia desviar de seu olhar. Era petrificante, me deixava preza, como se meu corpo estivesse congelado mnaquele instante. E eu não sabia por que me sentia tão atraída por seu olhar.

-A aposta é a seguinte, um combate mano a mano, entre Black Star e uma de vocês, se vencerem cumpriremos nossa parte, mais se perderem teram que cumprir a sua. A sua amiguinha vai ser minha escrava.

Eu já não tinha como fugir. Mais se vencermos, poderemos livrar das atrocidades desses três que se intitulavam donos do colégio.

-certo- disse Tsubaki, com um sigelo sorriso- sua adversária será Paty, La pimenta

-Eba!!!! Eu vou brigar!- disse Paty, que comemorava como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal.

-Voce vai desejar não ter comemorado anã de jardim

-Não comemore vitoria se voce nem a presenciou- disse Paty em sua versão dark, que é mil vezes pior que Liz, ninguém consegue para-la depois que começa- hora e local?

-no final da aula no pátio.

-Perfeito

-nos vemos até lá

Eu já me sentia perdida. A pequena Paty lutando com esse vândalo? Eu seria uma escrava daquele duas caras? A não!~

-Paty é melhor que voce vença por que se não...nada de ir ao zoológico ver as girafas!- eu disse

-Se eu não vencer...nada de girafas?- disse ela com muxoxo e depois expludindo- EU VOU FAZER ESSE CARA BEIJAR O CHÃO QUE EU PISO!!!!!!!!!!!

Paty iria lutar em favor das girafas que eu prometi leva-la ao zoológico, que amiga que sou. Ué, eu também sei apelar para o meu lado ruim!

Paty estava totalmente descontrolada, "AS GIRAFAS! , berrava ela, EU QUERO VER AS GIRAFAS! EU VOU TRUCIDAR...NÃO VOU ESQUARTEJAR AQUELE GAROTO!"

-È isso ai, Maka, acendeu o fogo- disse Liz contente- agora so temos que aguardar o resultado

-É...já vi o que o modo dark de Paty é capaz de fazer...

Bom, tudo aconteceu quando eu tinha acabado de entrar no colégio, e fiz amizade logo de cara com Tsubaki, então ela me apresentou a Liz e Paty e ficamos conversando pelo resto do dia. No dia seguinte, ocorreu que Paty estava fazendo uma escultura de girafas com cartas, no meio da aula, o professor a reepreendeu, mais ela não ouviu. Foi quando, ele bateu sua mão na mesa, que fez com que todas as cartas caíssem que eu vi seu lado dark pela primeira vez.

-O senhor não devia ter feito isso- disse ela cabisbaixa e logo após ficou com raiva- COMO SE ATREVE A DESMORONAR MINHA CRIAÇÃO?! SEU PROFESSORZINHO DE QUINTA!

Bem, após isso o professor foi hospitalizado por um mês e pelo que se sabe ele ainda faz terapia por causa disso. Ele até hoje teme a reação dela. Que não lembra de nada, o oposto da Liz. Ele sempre traz agora bolos e doces em formato de girafa, para ela.

Bem. Mais voltando ao presente, me destanciei um pouco das meninas e fui até a minha arvore favorita, a escalei e deitei sobre o galho, enquanto sentia a briza em meu rosto.

-Ei, não tinha outro lugar para se esconder não é?- ouvi uma voz muito conhecida

-Soul? O que voce ta fazendo aqui?

-o mesmo que voce horas me escondendo- disse ele se aproximando de mim

-Pare aí mesmo, seu duas caras! Eu achei que voce era um cara legal, mais depois de querer que eu virasse sua escrava?! Voce é insano!

-Achei divertido na hora

-Acha divertido? O que? Pessoas estão sagrando e voce nem liga? E se uma delas se machucar feio,o que vai fazer? Stein sabe que voce é assim?

-Eu sou o que sou, me chame de demônio se quizer eu não me importo- disse ele- e Stein, sabe sim.

-Eu não vou te chamar de demônio, pois sei que voce não é isso!- eu disse sem pensar e fiquei incrivelmente vernelha, enqunto ele me encarava.

-Pelo visto vai ser incrivelmente divertido, vela ser minha escrava

-Pode ir sonhando!- eu disse ainda vermelha e saltando da arvore

-é o que veremos- pude ouvir ele dizer por fim

Quando voltei para perto das meninas, entrei em choque! A luta já havia começado! Acho que, como disse Paty uma vez " meu sangue ferve quando á girafas e lutas no meio". Vai entender.

Paty escapava dos golpes de Black star como se dançasse, pulou para atraz dele e o interceptou, e o imobilizando-o. Foi incrível! Mais seria ainda se tivesse continuado. No momento seguinte Black Star a pegou por traz e a jogou para o chão ela desviou. Enseguida deu um chute em suas partes e o socou na cara repetidas vezes seguidas. Eu estava tão absorta na luta, que não percebi a aproximação de ninguém. Quando então senti algo pontiagudo sobre minha garganta. Temi por minha vida.

-Fique quietinha- disse a voz que reconheci sendo de Kid- agora ande para frente

Fiz como ele mandou, e andei para onde a luta se consentrava. Me usando como escudo para fazer Paty desistir, por que estavam perdendo?! Filhos de uma Puta! Como eu poderia ainda acreditar que eles jogariam limpo?!

Uma subta raiva me inundava, e eu não me sentia assim desde que botei aquela vagabunda para correr!

-Acha que eu sou uma flor delicada e que não sei me defender- disse o olhando com uma raiva imensa- Eu posso ser chamada de Angel por minhas amigas, mais eu me torno uma diaba quando eu quero!

Depois disso peguei a faca com as mãos, me machucando, e inverti as posições

-Então quem é donzela em defeza agora?

-So...sou!

-muito bem- eu disse soltando a faca no chão e sorri para ele- Voce não presisa provar para os outros que é forte por meio da força bruta, voce é muito mais capaz que isso, e voce deve achar que tudo não esta assimétrico, ne? Mais se voce ver por outro lado as coisas assimétricas também são métricas.

Ele parecia pasmo, mais eu não consegui ver nada ao meu redor...sangue....eu esqueci...que sou...hemofilica....

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o

Oie pessoal!

Como tem passado?

Eu vou...muito mau obrigada. Demorei muito para postar, eu sei. Mais mudei de faculdade e estou tentando me adaptar melhor, não conseguindo o resultado que queria mais vou levando.

Bem eu mudei um pouco o capitulo dois original, que foi deletado por um vírus assim como todas as minhas queridas musicas ToT.

Bem, não sei quando irei repostar o próximo capitulo, me esforçarei para ser o mais breve o possível!

Mais gostaram do cap.2? Comentem

E me desejem sorte...por que eu vou precisar!


	3. Chapter 3

Devil Beside Me

Capitulo 3: Um beijo e uma proposta

_Maka Pov_

Quando acordei, eu apenas podia observar a claridade daquele quarto branco. O que tinha acontecido comigo e mais importante onde eu estava?

Coloquei as mãos em meu rosto preocupada e percebi que uma de minhas mãos estava enfaixada. Foi quando lembrei do acontecido, eu havia me defendido de um dos conparssas daquele duas caras, Kid, que planejavam uma cena para fazê-los ganhar a aposta. Tudo isso para eu ser a sua escrava? Afinal o que ele queria?

Tento me levantar e percebo que ainda estou fraca, e provavelmente eu teria caído no chão se braços não tivessem me envolvido. Meu rosto estava aninhado ao seu tórax e o seu perfume me inebriava. Quando levantei o rosto, me deparei justamente com _ele._ Ele me encarava com aqueles olhos vermelhos que invadiam meus sonhos desde o dia que o conheci, me fazendo lhe encarar. Não sei quanto tempo nos ficamos encarando, mais aquela proximidade ao mesmo tempo em que me fascinava, me perturbava. O calor que vinha de seu abraço acelerava minha corrente sanguínea, como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. Com uma força de onde não sei me soltei das amarras que, eram seus braços e me apoiei na grade da cama.

-Onde eu estou? – perguntei a ele.

-Esta no hospital – disse ele com um ar indiferente- trouxe você aqui assim que vi o que tinha acontecido. Aquele bastardo do Black Star deve ter convencido o Kid sobre isso. Pelo visto acharam que deviam fazer uma cena para garantirem a aposta.

-Que pelo visto, funcionou não é?- eu disse com um sorriso amargo- com a distração causada, você ganhou a maldita aposta e sou a sua escrava.

-Esqueça- disse ele

-Como é que é?- perguntei mais que confusa

-Eu disse para esquecer, não gosto de fazer as coisas desse modo. Gosto de fazer tudo às claras.

-Mais pelo visto seus companheiros não compartilham da mesma opinião, o que pelo visto mostra o porquê estou aqui.

-Se esta preocupada, eles já foram castigados- disse ele calmamente- suas amigas acabaram com eles. Nunca vi uma fúria tão grande, quanto daquela tal de Tsubaki, parecia que ela estava insana.

-Tsubaki furiosa e insana?- eu disse- Camélia é um doce, não a imagino brigando.

-Pode apostar que sim. Ela botou Black Star no chinelo. Nunca vi alguém fazer isso a não ser eu mesmo. E aquelas outras duas, as delinqüentes, elas espancaram Kid, que não reagiu nem uma só vez. Você tem boas amigas que fariam tudo por você.

-Digo o mesmo, apesar de ter parado aqui, sei que seus amigos fizeram para de um modo satisfazer as suas vontades.

-Bem, eu já entendi tudo ate agora, mais ainda não entendi o que você ainda tá fazendo aqui?

-Pelo visto voce não entendeu nada, não é mesmo:- ele disse se aproximando de mim, comum sorriso malicioso e logo em seguida me envolveu pela cintura, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem grudados e nossos rostos próximos.

-O que voce esta fazendo?-perguntei tentando me afastar, mais aquelas amarras que eram seus braços, eram fortes.

-Quando eu quero algo, eu consigo por minhas próprias mãos, não importa o quanto tempo leve, no final será meu.

Dizendo isso se aproximou e tomou meus lábios nos dele. Tentei me soltar, mais ele me apertava mais ao seu encontro. Ele entreabia os lábios para aprofundar o beijo. Foi neste momento em que cai naquela armadilha, correspondi. Eu o puxei para mim, agarrando seus cabelos prateados. Ele em resposta passeava com as mãos por todas as minhas costas, o que me fez soltar um suspiro entre o beijo. Quando nos separamos, ambos estavam com dificuldade de respirar.

-Viu, eu não disse? – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso de satisfação nos lábios – no final eu consigo o que quero.

A raiva me inundou com um clarão, e eu sentia mais raiva de mim mesma. Como pude entregar meu primeiro beijo a ele? A Soul- duas caras- Eater- sem escrúpulos- Evans?

Mais que ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos pareciam desmentir suas ações, como se fizesse isso para esconder-se, como se tivesse usando uma mascara. E por que eu tinha a sensação que era isso? por que no fundo eu sabia que éramos parecidos e eu odiava admitir isso.

-Voce pode ter consiguido roubar um beijo- eu disse com raiva- mais nunca mais voce vai conseguir me tocar.

-É o que veremos Angel-chan- disse ele sorrindo e indo em direção a porta e fechando-a atrás de si.

O que raios foi aquilo tudo? Na primeira vista ele era um cara ate legal, e logo em seguida se tornou em um grande cretino? Aquele cara acha que, pode conseguir tudo o que quer está muito enganado! Ele quer me conquistar para eu ser descartada depois, como todos os homens fazem, um exemplo vivo disso é meu pai.

A figura de meu pai, nunca me trazia boas recordações, das quais eu me sentia suja e impura, toda vez que lembrava. São sentimentos e recordações amargas que carrego, como se fossem uma cicatriz feita em fogo em brasa, gravada no fundo da minha alma.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, sou desperta pelos gritos histéricos de minha mãe, que literalmente colocou a porta do quarto ao chão.

-MAKA!- berrou ela- Vim correndo quando soube, o que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com voce?!

-Mamae calma!- eu disse- eu to bem, só um pouco tonta

Tonta eu estava, mais não era de fraquesa pela falta de sangue e sim pela falta de ar, tudo por causa daquele desgraçado!

-Me diga como voce se cortou?

-ah! Foi pura distração de minha parte- eu disse- eu estava na aula de culinária e acabei me cortando.

Menti descaradamente para minha mãe, não por que eu quisesse acorbertar o que tinha acontecido no colégio, e sim por que não queira envolve-la em meus problemas.

-Tem certeza?

-Mamae por que eu mentiria pra voce?

-Tudo bem- disse ela parecendo aliviada- Vou acreditar em voce. Mais temos que agradecer a Soul por ter lhe socorrido.

-Isso é verdade? – disse me fazendo de sonsa

-Stein me contactou e me disse que ele tinha trago voce para cá. Ele é um bom garoto.

Mamãe, a senhora não sabe o quanto esta errada...

Tive que esperar cerca de duas horas para receber alta, e recomendações do medico para que eu tome mais cuidado e uma porrada de vitaminas de ferro para tomar. Tomar mais cuidado? É tenho mesmo. Com aquele idiota tentando a todo custo armar uma aposta e no final, eu parar no hospital e me roubar um beijo. Isso aqui por acaso virou novela mexicana? Adie vida tranqüila!

No carro mamãe disse que queira falar algo importante comigo. Eu mal sabia que essa conversa, iria mudar o rumo das coisas totalmente.

-Maka, voce sabe que eu e Stein estamos juntos a um certo tempo...-disse ela

-Pode falar mamãe!- eu disse a incentivando

-Bem...Stein me propos que morássemos todos juntos.

-O QUE?!!!!

-Eu tive a mesma reação que voce, e eu vou entender se voce não quiser- disse ela com um pouco de tristesa na voz.

Morar juntos? Na mesma casa que aquele cara? Observei minha mãe e soube que ela aguardava minha resposta, ela queria morar com Stein, e eu não seria aquela que destruiria a sua felicidade. Jurei a mim mesma, que faria de tudo para ela ser feliz!

-Mamae...voce sabe que qualquer que for a sua decisão, se for pela sua felicidade eu aprovarei, não importa a que for.

-Ahhhh! Muito obrigada filha!!!!- disse ela, tirando as mãos do volante

-Mamae presta atenção na estrada!!!!

-ah! Mais eu estou tão feliz!

-Tá se chegarmos vivas em casa agente comemora, ok?

-Bem...tá certo- disse ela- mais finja que não saiba de nada, ok?

-Por que?

-Bem por que Stein quer falar apropriadamente com voce e Soul, ele queria marcar um jantar no Don Luigi.

-DON LUIGI?! Aquele restaurante italiano, que tem musica ao vivo e libera o palco para os casais dançarem? Aquele mesmo que tem a massa que voce e eu sempre sonhamos em comer? Aquele caro pra caramba???

-O próprio- disse rindo- eu disse a mesma coisa que voce

-Não duvido!- eu disse não acreditando, que iria jantar naquele restaurante dos meus sonhos, com certesa meu padastro era um cara legal, tenando conquistar a enteada pelo estomago. Já tinha gostado dele na primeira vez que o vi, agora, fazendo de tudo para agradar minha mãe, mais ainda.

Ambas riamos como não fazíamos a muito tempo, mamãe contava como foi seu primeiro encontro com Stein. Claro que no dia ela não tinha plantão e eu fiquei desconfiada. Ela me contou que ambos estavam nervosos, um do jeito do outro.

-nossa! Nem me lembro da ultima vez que riamos assim!- disse mamãe

-Verdade! Fazem muitos anos

Derrepente, me lembrei que falei o que não devia. Pois isso mostrava o quanto nossas cicatrizes latejavam em nossas almas. Tentei mudar de assunto.

-Mãe , eu acho o Stein uma pessoa muito boa e sei que ele vai te fazer muito feliz.

-É ele é realmente maravilhoso, criou Soul sozinho, quando a família o rejeitou. Só que as vezes ele parece esconder algo.

-Eu sinto a mesma coisa quando encaro os olhos de Soul- disse sem pensar

-O que voce disse?

-Nada! Absolutamente nada!- disse tentando desmentir totalmente encabulada

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ola! Como tem passado?

Demorei um pouco para escrever...por conta das minhas provas...T.T foram horríveis!!!

Precisei fazer uma terapia de chocolate uma semana antes e depois para receber o resultado...

Bem, vamos ao capitulo 3, realmente as coisas estão esquentando...estou amando escrever essa fic, apesar de me consumir meu sono, pois lá to eu escrevendo ate no sonho. Só eu mesmo!

Já estou começando a escrever o próximo, que teremos mais cenas, de nosso casal preferido...pelo mesnos o meu....

Bem! Então não deixem de comentar!

Ah! Sugiram musicas para colocar na fic, e também para inspirar a autora para continuar a escrever!

Um abraço e até o próximo capitulo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4: Será ?

Já havia passado cerca de uma semana, desde do incidente. Eu fiquei em casa, a base de remédio de ferro e algumas vacinas...ugh! odeio vacinas! Eu não tenho uma relação muito amigável com objetos pontiagudos. Ok. Eu tenho pavor de agulhas! Conforme prescrição medica eu num poderia sofrer qualquer alteração de humor, tendo que ficar de repouso absoluto, e meu vídeo game foi meu fiel companheiro, eu consegui zerar Final Fantasy VIII. Palmas pra mim.

Bem, enfim chagara o dia retornar pra escola, apesar de saber o que me aguardava, eu não podia me deixar abater, afinal era apenas um garoto, de olhos de carmim...que me faziam ficar hipnotizada...e a lembrança daquele beijo invadia meus sonhos e meus pensamentos. Ok. Eu admito talvez eu tenha uma certa queda por ele. Mais apenas isso. Mas o fato importante é que esse garoto estava apenas brincando comigo, como todos os outros, como diz Liz, eu sou muito bebê e não me levam a serio por conta disso. O que é uma verdadeira merda.

Ah! Saia da minha cabeça seu desgraçado! Liguei o som no mais alto volume, ao som de Tik Tok by Ke$ha. _"Não pare continue, pois a festa começa só quando eu chego" Yeah!_

Para de pensar nele sua débil! Pare de pensar que ele entrou no seu quarto de hospital e te agarrou, e que você inconscientemente gostou...o gosto daqueles lábios que ainda pudia senti-los...Para tudo! Maka pare com isso! O garoto apenas quer curtir com a sua cara! E pare de pensar nele!

Tá difícil Einstein, pois por mais que tentasse esquecer, aquele diabo, ele aparecia em meus sonhos. E não são sonhos inocentes não. Desde que o conheci eu sempre sonho que estamos em uma sala escura, e ao fundo está tocando jazz clássico, e estamos dançando quando der repente ele vira um vampiro. Ok. A parte do vampiro é nova pois eu estou viciada em Vampire Diares. Mais caramba, porque entre todas as pessoas do mundo tinha que ser justo eu?

Alem disso, tenho uma vontade incrível de bater naquele infeliz, não só por ele ser um retardado, mais também por querer tirar aquele sorrisinho idiota da face dele.

Ai então a musica chegou na minha parte favorita, e então parecia que os problemas tinham desaparecido. Certo. Mudanças de humor por conta da minha TPM. Isso me lembra que estou com uma vontade imensa de comer _cornetto_ (n/a: tipo de croassan com recheio de chocolate meio amargo em calda- doce italiano).

Eu não estava ligando no momento que eu tinha escola. Minhas notas eram ótimas e eu podia me dar ao luxo de faltar de vez enquanto. Mentira. Mesmo morrendo eu nunca perdi aula, a não ser por essa semana. Mais se eu pensasse nisso eu ia associar a aquele- que- num- deve- ser- nomeado. Pronto! Viu! Einsten! Ahhhhhhhh! Eu quero sumir...mas num dá pois afinal tenho que aturar porque...A MERDA DAQUELE JANTAR É HOJE!

Não eu não estou nervosa, não é só impressão sua. Ok. Imagine-se no meu lugar? Sua mãe está prestes em se casar de novo, e o seu futuro padrasto tem um "filho" que invade seus sonhos. Me fala como reagiria, você:

Partiria para o ataque

Fingiria que nada estava acontecendo

Ou tentava evitar a todo custo que acontece algo, mais no fim você acabava desistindo, não pelo fato dele ser mais forte do que você, mais por que os seus hormônios falariam mais alto?

É tava difícil. Como diz minha avó, "vamos beber pra esquecer os problemas" ou "toma vodka que sua gripe passa". Ensinamentos de uma vovó não muito sóbria. Será que no meu caso dava certo? É dava tão certo que depois eu ia ficar com uma puta ressaca.

Então Marie, minha mama, entra no quarto e me diz que eu pareço animada. Animada sei. Eu estava com raiva. Querendo socar algo isso sim. De preferência um certo idiota.

-Bom dia minha querida, preparada para hoje a noite Pink?

-O que faremos esta noite Cérebro?

-Tentar dominar o mundo- disse Marie com uma voz sombria e depois rindo- não, tentar ajustar nosso futuro

-É, nem acredito que esse dia chegou- eu disse- finalmente vamos a parte do que interessa e o melhor de tudo é que vou no Don Luigi, me esbaldar em massas e vinhos e ainda por cima tenho a chance de ser desafiada pela banda do lugar.

-Você tem certeza disso? Ouvi dizer que ninguém superou uma tal de Medusa.

-Seja o que for eu sei que você vai querer que eu cante hoje a noite

-eu? Imagina se faria algo assim

-Mama, eu conheço a senhora, e sei que você quer que eu cante.

-tá bom. Você faria esse pequeno favor pra essa pobre e velha mama?

-de velha você num tem nada- eu disse. Era verdade minha mãe tinha apenas 33 anos. Era nova e muito bonita. Dou graças por Stein ter aparecido na vida dela.

-então arrume-se e tome seu café que hoje eu te levarei para a escola

-mama eu num sou mais um bebê!

-mais pra mim, você sempre será meu bebê

Mães. Quem entende elas? Acho que só irei me entender quando me tornar uma. Vesti meu uniforme e fui tomar café. Então entrei no carro, e mama ficou contando o quanto estava feliz e já fazia planos e planos e estava indecisa quando a varias coisas. Ela parecia feliz então por que eu estou com a sensação de que algo esta pra acontecer?

Quando enfim cheguei ao colégio, me deparei com a cena mais bizarra de todos os tempos: Black star, servindo de cavalinho para Paty, e Kid sendo arrastado pra cima e pra baixo por uma coleira, por Liz. Eu não consegui me conter. Esplodi em gargalhadas, uma façanha para poucos, pois ninguém ousava rir dos temíveis comedores de almas. Acho que sou a primeira que sai com vida. Hehe. Afinal eu fazia parte do quarteto das rosas, apesar de ser a mais inofensiva destas.

Bem voltando a cena mais bizarra de todos os tempos, só consegui parar de rir quando Paty me agarrou e entre sua alegria de sempre me perguntou:

-Maka-chan! Você foi operada? Colocaram sangue em você ? O cirurgião era gato?-disse ela entre risos e pulinhos.

-Paty, deixe Angel respirar- disse Liz que me abraçou em seguida e parecia estar soluçando

-Calma Rose, eu estou bem e não precisa chorar

-Eu não estou chorando, é a porcaria da minha alergia

-certo- eu disse, então me dirigindo a Camélia- Tsubaki, essas duas te deram trabalho não?

-o mesmo de sempre, mais sem você as coisas ficaram meio bizarras- disse ela

-Eu estou vendo, como conseguiu essa proesa?

-Agradeça ao Soul, ele que nos disse que poderíamos dar o castigo que a bonequinha e o pônei mereciam-disse Liz

Black star e Kid que estavam perto, ouviram e foram tentar tirar satisfações. Black star, ao seu jeito impulsivo, tentou esmurrar Liz, entretanto fora impedida por Paty.

-Vamos brincar bichinho?-disse ela com um sorriso

-Você vai se arrepender de ter me chamado de bichinho- disse ele partindo pra cima dela.

De uma coisa que eu sabia sobre Paty, era que ela nunca desistia de uma boa luta e Black star já perdeu pra ela. Acho que finalmente ela encontrou um amigo que compartilhe dos mesmos gostos. Que coisa mais bizarra.

Então Kid, que parecia estar me secando de cima em baixo, o que me parecia que ele me encarava com certo fascínio.

-Maka, creio que deva me desculpar por meu tal comportamento odioso, a uma criatura tão simetricamente perfeita.

-acho que...obrigada?- eu disse não entendo nada, esse garoto é maluco, ou cheirou alguma coisa no café da manhã.

-Me permita dizer o quanto é simetri..- disse sendo interrompido por Liz que o arrastou pela coleira até a sala.

-Bonequinha, vamos que está na hora da aula- disse ela

-Não eu tenho que dizer a simetricidade daquela bela criatura

-Entenda uma coisa, você nunca vai conseguir uma namorada se continuar com essa besteira de simetria!

-ninguém me entende eu sou pior do que um porco maltrapilho

-ah! Cale a boca! E pare de ter esses ataques emos que estão me enchendo à maldita paciência!Vire homem sua porra loca!

É certamente as coisas mudaram na minha ausência. Quem poderia imaginar que o quarteto das rosas iria ficar amigo dos comedores de almas. Certamente isso é mais que estranho. Será que fui sugada para um universo paralelo ou estarei apenas sonhando.

O sinal toca e me desperta de meus pensamentos.

Me dirigi a sala mais não consegui me concentrar em nada. As horas passam. Estava lá respondendo as perguntas que o professor me fazia, mais ao mesmo tempo, não estava. Eu nunca desejei tanto dormir,como desejava naquele momento. Não sei dizer o por que mais derrepente me bateu um soninho...

E então lá estava eu, naquela bendita sala ao som de jazz clássico, e o diabo me olhava intrigado.

-Angel, você está linda nesse vestido- disse ele, quando dei por mim estava usando com um vestido cor de sangue longo. Parecia aqueles da Elfa do senhor dos anéis, que fica com o bonitão, que esqueci o nome.

-o que é tudo isso? – eu disse

-isso é o que você é. Uma bela e inocente garota- disse ele se aproximando de mim, então seu rosto foi se transformando até chegar a semelhança de uma pessoa que eu jurava ter esquecido.

-Sentiu minha falta, Maka-chan?- disse então a personificação do verdadeiro demônio encarnado na terra.

Eu acordei com um grito e assustei a maioria dos alunos que estavam acordados, eu levantei de supetão mais estava um pouco tonta e teria me esborrachando no chão se não tivesse sido aparada por alguém. Estava tremendo como uma louca, então me virei e vi que meu apoio era Soul.

-Sensei- disse ele- irei levar Maka a enfermaria

Ele me pegou no colo, na frente da turma e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Isso é vergonhoso! Sem que me desse conta eu já estava na enfermaria. Parecia que não havia nenhum enfermeiro lá...perigoso muito perigoso. Isso num tá parecendo um dejavu? Ele então me colocou deitada na cama e ficou me encarando preocupado.

-você podia parar de ficar me olhando deste jeito?-eu disse

-De que jeito?-disse ele

-Desse jeito eu estou bem só tive um pesadelo.

-Um pesadelo que tirou suas forças e você quase desmaiou

-já são duas vezes que você me ajuda- eu disse tentando faze-lo parar de olhar com aquele olhos de vampiro- obrigada

-Não a de que- disse ele- quer me contar o que houve?

Eu sei que não devia chorar na frente dele, mais acabei chorando. Havia muita dor em mim, e eu não sabia como transbordar essa situação. Eu não sabia por que depois de tantos meses, fui sonhar com aquele crápula. Talvez por medo de cometer os mesmos erros, não sei dizer. Só sei que estava chorando.

-Tudo bem não precisa me contar- disse ele- vou deixar você sozinha-

Em um impulso incontrolável eu me senti completamente sozinha e desamparada, segurei seu braço e pedi pra que ele ficasse.

-desculpa eu não sou de chorar na frente dos outros é que é muito difícil de esquecer- eu disse ainda chorando

-É algo que aconteceu com você não é? É muito difícil por que deixou marcas não?

-É. Eu sonhei com o crápula do Eibon , a uns anos atrás eu fui vitima de um seqüestro, por que minha mãe estava envolvida em um caso, ela estava investigando o esquema de trafico de drogas só que foi descobrir que seu próprio companheiro de trabalho era o organizador disso. Ele foi prezo é claro, após muito custo e eu era seu passaporte para liberdade. Mamãe era uma boa atiradora, atirou no ombro e eu pude sair livre, mais existem feridas que ainda não cicatrizaram e ainda mais quando ele disse que iria sair da cadeia e me perseguir até o inferno.

Soul POV

Eu não podia acreditar no que ela estava me contando. Eu queria matar esse Eibon, não queria apagar a sua existência de vez. Eu nunca imaginei que ela poderia ter passado por tamanha dor, a dona dos olhos esmeraldas e cabelos dourados a minha frente parecia mais como se estivesse perdida em meio a solidão, magoa e tristesa e disso eu sabia muito bem.

-Sinto muito, eu não deveria ter dito pra você me contar algo assim.

-Não tudo bem- ela disse enxugando as lagrimas que pareciam teimar em sair

-olhe você pode chorar o quando quiser- eu disse em um impulso e a abraçando- eu prometo que não vou permitir que ele chegue perto de você.

-o que você está querendo dizer?- ela disse

-Estou te dizendo que irei te proteger custe o que custar- eu disse nem acreditando o quão maricas isso surtiu. e ela começou a chorar de novo.

Eu seria um tremendo idiota se beijasse ela agora. Mais que isso, eu não conseguia controlar o impulso de beijá-la. O cheiro de seu pescoço era maravilho, cheirava a jasmins. Eu estava ficando louco. Louco por essa garota. Então eu fiz o que não deveria fazer. O cheiro do seu pescoço era tão delicioso que eu não resisti e acabei mordendo de leve e beijando logo em seguida.

Maka POV

Minha santa Bella Swan das mulheres desesperadas, destrambelhadas e indecisas, isso só pode ser sonho! Ele tava mordendo e beijando meu pescoço... Isso não vai acabar legal... E eu estava adorando aquela sensação, não estou conseguindo controlar meus malditos hormônios que gritavam "ME MORDE MAIS"! Agarrei sua camisa com força e soltei um gemido baixo involuntário. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo. E eu estava perdida. Indo direto pra terra do nunca, onde minha razão fez uma viagem só de ida.

Ele traçava uma linha de beijos até chegar a minha boca; De olhos fechados eu podia sentir, a cada lugar que ele beijava, meu corpo se arrepiava. Essa sensação era incrivelmente deliciosa, me deixando ao mesmo tempo receosa e querendo por mais. Então ele parou, e instantaneamente abri os olhos e pude ver que ele estava tão vermelho quanto eu, parecia que buscava ar. Ele me olhava. Na verdade olhava para meus lábios como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Eu já não conseguia me controlar e meus lindos hormônios fizeram questão de se apresentar. E me aproximei a poucos milímetros de nossas bocas se tocarem, quando ele próprio me puxou e me beijou. Não foi como o primeiro, foi mais intenso ao mesmo que selvagem. E não podia deixar de ser o melhor.

Soul POV

Amaldiçoado! Só podia estar amaldiçoado! Eu não queria parar, mais fui obrigado a fazer isso. Ela então abriu os olhos e se aproximou de mim, a pouco de me beijar, ela me provocava e eu cai nessa armadilha. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram, tornaram-se esfomeados pelo outro. Era intenso e também violento. Mandei um "foda-se" pra sanidade e me perdi naqueles lábios. Apertei-a ao meu encontro, fazendo com que ela deitasse e eu ficasse por cima dela. Preciso me controlar. Preciso me controlar. Dizia repetidas vezes para mim mesmo. Mais eu não conseguia parar de tatear seu corpo esguio. Não eu tinha que parar. Não podia deixar que algo mais acontece-se, se não eu não seria melhor do que esse tal de Eibon. Me separei, a contra gosto e a fiquei por buscar ar. A olhei ela estava da mesma forma. Não sei se ficava feliz ou se irritado comigo mesmo, ela provavelmente devia estar achando que eu era um cara que se aproveitou de seu momento de fraqueza e que a agarrou. Eu era um idiota. O pior dos idiotas eu estava enlouquecendo e correndo um grande risco de me envolver ainda mais com ela. Ou muito pior, corria um grande risco de me apaixonar por aquela diaba.

Maka POV

Porque raios ele tinha que parar? Eu estava tão envolvida com aquelas caricias que tava enlouquecendo e estava adorando a sensação. Então "puff " ele para do nada. Meus hormônios reclamavam em protestos, elaborando planos minuciosos pra faze-lo voltar a...MAIS QUE PORRA É ESSA? O que eu to pensando meu pai do céu, troca a lampada da lamparina do juízo queimada e me ajuda aqui!

Ele me encarava, como se tivesse que se controlar pra não fazer nenhuma besteira, foi o que entendi pela sua expressão. O que parte de mim agradecia e a outra parte queria agarra-lo.

-acho que devemos parar- disse ele for fim se levantado e ficando de pé

-é tem razão- eu disse me sentado na cama

-Você...se sente melhor agora?- ele perguntou e era impressão minha, mais seu rosto não estava vermelho?

-Sim obrigada - respondi dando um sorriso, sem entender nada.

Então de supetão ele me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido: " Então se prepare pois isso tornará a se repetir...". Só de dizer isso meu rosto estava em chamas. Voltei pra terra do nunca por poucos segundos.

Ele riu e se dirigiu a porta de saída. E disse " Te vejo mais tarde Angel-chan"

E tudo o que eu pude fazer era gritar para aquele diabo : " Idiota não pense que isso se repetirá! ".

E então deitei. Eu não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer, Soul e eu estávamos nos agarrando na enfermaria. Isso só podia ser um sonho. E mais tarde, haveria o jantar...caramba como eu deveria me comportar depois disso?

Quando então eu vi a hora, me assustei eram 15:00h em ponto. Isso quer dizer que eu fiquei de amassos por 1:30h? porra eu não acredito nisso, só pode ser sonho mesmo, isso não aconteceu. É eu desmaiei e tive uma ilusão, só pode ser isso. Sonho, foi apenas um sonho. Só pode ser...Eu ainda tinha muito que fazer, sai avoada da enfermaria, e acabei esbarrando em Liz.

-ei eu vim te ver pra saber se você está melhor?

-Melhor eu? Estou ótima- eu disse dando gargalhadas altas de mais

-Você está bem mesmo?

-Estou, acredite depois te conto como foi o jantar com meu futuro padrasto

-hum. Não esqueça de nos apresentar seu futuro irmão.

-Liz você já conhece meu futuro irmão

-Como assim eu conheço?Não me diga que é o Soul Eater Evans? Isso sim é que azar!

-o pior é que é ele mesmo

-num brinca! Perai! Por que você não contou nada?

-Eu não queria envolver você e as meninas em uma questão familiar.

-Agora as peças do quebra cabeça estão se escachando.

-Liz não conte nada pras meninas ainda ok? Falarei com elas mais tarde

-Pode deixar, minha boca é um tumulo, e boa sorte no jantar.

-Vou precisar afinal a vovó vai estar lá - disse me despedindo dela e indo pra casa.

Quando cheguei em casa, as bizarrices de hoje pareciam me perseguir, minha avó a quem eu não via desde o natal, estava sentada no sofá tomando uma bela dose de whisky, só deus sabe qual era o numero do copo. Madeline Albarn, era viúva e mãe de apenas uma filha. Fora casada com um professor de musica, que falecera vitima de um câncer, desde então ela virara alcoólatra. Buscava a fuga dos problemas na bebida, como forma de esquecer até a si mesma, pois não queria echerga-los.

-minha querida vovó- disse ela fazendo uma ridícula imitação minha- a quanto tempo não a vejo! Como tem passado? Estou bem obrigada por perguntar. E minha saúde vai bem, apesar de umas dores no fígado, mais muito bem.

-Vovó a senhora veio aqui por que soube que iríamos no Don Luigi, não é?

- Hora essa! Quanta desconsideração com essa pobre e velha avó!- disse ela fazendo-se de vitima – cuja únicas alegrias são sua única filha e sua única neta!

-Madeline Albarn! Eu conheço a senhora! Está aqui por que vai comer de graça não é?

-Claro que não minha lindinha estou aqui pra que sua mamãe não faça mais uma besteira

-olha aqui vovó, meu pai não pode ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mais não compare ele ao Stein

-Minha querida só eu direi se ele vai-lhe a pena ou não

-É grande coisa depois da quinta taça de vinho a senhora não faz distinção nenhuma

-Olhe o respeito garotinha não foi assim que a criei

-Seus ensinamentos ficaram guardados a senhora é que não lembra pois estava fedendo a bebida de botequim.

-Está dizendo que a sua avó é alcoólatra?

-Não imagine! Estou dizendo que ela é uma bêbada feliz!

-Nossa quanta alegria, isso é tudo por mim- disse mama que estava sorrindo como se estivesse no lindo mundo da imaginação

-Não tem jeito discutir com ela aqui- dissemos vovó e eu

Comi alguma coisa, encanto ouvia mama falar com vovó sobre Stein. Aquilo tá muita enchição de lingüiça e tava cançada disso. Subi ao meu quarto e comecei a escrever no meu diário, sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Sim eu tenho 16 anos, escrevo num diário, algum problema? Aff! Essas mudanças de humor estão acabando comigo! Maldita menstruação que não desce!

Sobre o meu dia nada diferente do habitual, eu tinha certeza de três coisas:

Primeira: Eu nunca irei esquecer aquela pagassão de mico! Espero que tenham tirado fotos e postem no orkut!

Segunda: Eu acabei contando meu maior segredo, pra aquele idiota e ele vem e beija de um jeito que me deixa louca. Claro que eu contribui, e obviamente correspondi...ah! eu vou to ficando maluca...maluca por aquele idiota...será?

Terceira: Eu iria no Don Luigi hoje e que deus me acuda, por que eu vou me esbaldar e se as coisas não funcionarem vou encher a cara com aquele veneno que é coca-cola!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Não podia negar que estava nervosa. Nervosa era pouco comparada a minha mãe. Ela parecia descontrolada, nunca a tinha visto assim. Talvez seja pela vovó que podia falar algo por conta da bebida, ou talvez pela situação em si. Afinal ela ia se casar de novo, e pelo menos o cara, ao contrario do meu pai, era uma pessoa descente e integra. Mas o que me deixava preocupada, não era o casamento em si, e sim pelo sobrinho de meu futuro padrasto.

Ficar possivelmente no mesmo teto que ele, quando entre nós aconteciam faíscas, que em um instante ele me deixa hiper constrangida, e no minuto seguinte estou agarrada a ele. Eu não sei o que acontece comigo. Nunca fui assim com garoto nenhum, que a menor presença ou toque me faça sentir emoções que não quero sentir. Eu ainda podia sentir aqueles lábios sobre minha pele, e seus olhos pareciam estar sobre minhas costas, pois pareciam me seguir aonde quer que fosse. E em mim havia algo novo. Não sabia explicar mais pela primeira vez em anos eu me sentia acordada.

Os problemas com a escola vieram muito antes, e quando conheci Elizabeth Thompsom, Patricia Thompsom e Tsubaki, parecia que finalmente havia encontrado meu espaço. Isso foi antes de Paty explodir com o professor por conta de um incidente, do qual não presenciei mas segundo me contaram, fora medonho. Desde então a escola passou a admirar ou até mesmo a temer a presença das flores de Shibussen High School. Isso quando havia o trio dos Demonios, que para mim eram desconhecidos até um tempo atrás. Quando me defendia de Kid, acabei me cortando e parando no hospital. E o que aconteceu no hospital depois disso...bem acho que já sabem...

Bem estávamos todos a postos no taxi, enquanto vovó tagarelava que eu parecia uma piriguete. Eu estava de cabelos soltos, com um vestido sem alças, justo na cintura e cheio de babados no quadril que parecia me dar curvas que eu não tinha. Mas mama era que estava realmente deslumbrante! Um vestido azul-marinho de alças que ia até acima dos joelhos, com um leve decote no busto. Ela sim estava sexy, com os cabelos presos por um coque mal feito. Uma palavra: lidíssima!

Quando chegamos ao Don Luigi, Stein e Soul estavam nos aguardando. E sabe aquela visão cor-de-rosa, quando você esta vendo algo simplesmente maravilhoso, rodado de corações flutuantes? Sim, era patético mais eu estava vendo isso. Ele estava completamente lindo naqueles jeans escuros, camisa social e bolero preto, com sapato social. Fui pra terra do nunca. Encontrei Peter Pan e disse que eu seria uma menina perdida. É eu estava perdida, naqueles olhos de rubi. Eu nem estava prestando atenção ao meu redor. E ele me encarava da mesma forma. Isso que me fez voltar a realidade pois senti meu rosto queimar.

Soul POV

Eu realmente gostaria de dizer que ela estava feia e que era uma completa taboa, mas ela estava esplendiada naquele vestido. Ela não era o tipo de mulher violão, mas tinha um corpo na medida certa. E podia fazer qualquer marmanjo delirar com isso. Pensar em qualquer marmanjo me deixou um pouco com raiva. Não queria que ninguém olhasse para ela assim, e gostaria de ser o único a deixá-la vermelha. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia desviar a atenção dela. E ela também não conseguia, mas derepente ficou vermelha. O corar dela deixava aquele rosto de anjo ainda mais bonito, e a minha vontade de beijar-lhe a boca não passava nenhum momento. Achei que depois de tela beijado, essa vontade passaria, mas parece que foi justamente o oposto. Havia um desejo em mim, e que consumia minha alma. Eu sei, estou sendo exagerado, maluco, chame do que for. Mas havia algo naquela garota, que tirava o pior e o melhor de mim. Ao mesmo tempo de satisfazer meus desejos, eu queria deitar sobre seu colo e pedir apenas um cafuné, enquanto confesso todas as minhas loucuras. Eu também tinha essa vontade insana de fazê-la ficar com raiva. Era do meu feitio, algo que não posso mudar. Afinal ainda sou conhecido como "Comedor de almas", e esse era o significado do meu nome.

-Você está muito bonito Soul – disse Marie, me fazendo despertar de meus pensamentos

-Eu deveria dizer que você está bonita – eu disse – mas seria realmente errado dizer isso, você está belíssima como uma deusa grega.

Marie sorriu e ficou um pouco encabulada. Será que isso é mal de família?. Stain olhava de mim para Marie. Realmente esse meu tio não toma qualquer atitude. Era dele que ela queria ouvir isso...Acorda o Hyde por que o Jekyll, tá dormindo! Melhor...Deixa o Hyde quieto no canto dele, enquanto o Jekyll tenta acordar.

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca sobrinho – ele disse. E eu pensava "aleluia ele falou algo!" Quando estiquei meu braço para acompanhar Maka ela parecia completamente indecisa se aceitava ou não. Tanto que a avó dela pegou meu braço e disse:

-Estou velha e precisando de uma diversão o que acha meu jovem? Vamos beber até o sol raiar?

Senhor pai amado mestre, eu sei que cometi alguns pecados...tá certo foram muitos! Sei que ela era a futura sogra do meu tio, mas ninguém me disse que ela era bêbada e completamente doida. Eu vi que Maka riu. Ela estava achando aquilo engraçado. Maldita garota, mas eu não vou aturar essa sozinho. Estávamos nos dirigindo a mesa, quando me ocorreu a idéia. E disse a Madeline Albarn:

-Por que a senhora não pede a sua neta para nos acompanhar, creio que sabe historias fascinantes, que gostaria de contar, não é mesmo?

-Claro! Houve uma vez em que Maka teimou em pular em um rio e...

-Vovó eu sei que a senhora me ama, não precisa contar essas histórias que ninguém quer ouvir e que me causam constrangimento. – disse ela quando nos sentamos na mesa e Stain e Marie, pareciam estar absortos em seu próprio mundinho.

-Mas eu estou muito curioso sobre suas histórias, afinal não serei seu irmão? Como te defenderei dos marmanjos, te zoando com essas historias?

-Você é um completo louco, Soul, de qualquer maneira, você vai saber toda a vida das Albarn – disse ela – é só esperar a vovó tomar o quinto cálice de vinho.

Ela tinha completa razão! Estavamos comendo o segundo prato e após o quinto cálice de vinho, Vovó Albarn falava, não, gritava melhor dizendo, toda a historia da família, desde seu casamento com Vovô Albarn, o nascimento de sua filha Marie e o casamento desta. Sinceramente eu fiquei constrangido tanto por Marie e Maka. A parenta delas era completamente transtornada e precisava de tratamento, digo isso por que convivi com um alcoólatra e sei do que estou falando. Ela contava das inúmeras vezes que o ex-marido de Marie, levava vagabundas pra casa, até ter sido pego no flagra pela esposa. Quando Maka pulou no rio com 4 anos e saiu com peixe na frauda.

-...e ainda não posso me esquecer de quando Eibon...-ela começou a dizer

-CHEGA VOVÓ! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE A SENHORA ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO A NOITE? – berrou Maka, fazendo algumas das cabeças que não estavam prestando atenção, virassem para ver qual seria o desfecho.

-Como ousar falar comigo nesse tom mocinha? Essa foi a educação que lhe dei?

-Essa é realmente a educação que eu recebi da senhora como sendo alcoólatra que é! Não vê que a senhora só está trazendo humilhação e tristeza para a senhora mesma. Tome agora o café e cale essa sua boca suja que só despeja veneno.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha falado isso. Tá certo que ela merecia e os que prestavam atenção na conversa batiam palmas. Enquanto Stain e Marie não sabiam o que dizer, agradeci aos céus pelo prato que estava comendo.

-Realmente essa massa é fantástica- disse tentando quebrar o gelo

-Que bom que gostou- disse Stain – Esse é o restaurante favorito de Marie e achei que como a ocasião é especial, pede uma comemoração especial.

-E estamos comemorando o que?-perguntei

-A vida e os homens de pau grande – disse Vovó Albarn. Não pude evitar de rir da cara que todos fizeram na mesa. Recebeu um olhar mortal de Maka, que a fez olhar para a comida...essa garota realmente me surpriende a todo o instante.

-Não Madeline- disse Stein um pouco sem graça – Hoje é o dia em que peço a mão de sua filha em casamento a senhora nos dá a sua benção?

-Leve a mão, o pé, o que você quizer, desde que tire as teias de aranha dela.

-Mamãe/Vovó!- falaram Marie e Maka ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, é hora de dizer hasta luego, por que essa noite irei me divertir com Mister Cuervo e Mister Ballantimes!- dito isso rumou-se para fora.

Eu realmente não imaginava o quanto Madeline Albarn podia ser imprevisível e que precisava de tratamento, mas que, além disso, era incrivelmente divertida. Qual é? Tá certo que ela tem problemas mas sinceramente, pude notar que enquanto estava sóbria, ela realmente me lembrou um pouco de Marie e Maka. Talvez pela fisionomia, ou pelos olhos verdes que Vovó Albarn e sua neta possuíam, que só sendo um louco para não admitir que aqueles olhos de cigana, te faziam imaginar coisas impróprias até para os jovens de 80 anos.

Maka POV

Essa noite foi marcada na história como o jantar mais catastrófico da terra! Eu não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez eu tenha sido muito dura com a vovó, ou talvez eu tenha agido certo. Minha cabeça estava lotada de duvidas, duvidas e mais duvidas. E minha mãe não ousava a dizer nada. E eu sabia o que ela estava pensando...pensava em coisas tipo " Como vou encarar Stain agora?" ou "Será que depois dessa, ele terá vergonha de mim?". Mama era muito insegura, quando vovó aprontava, mesmo pedindo um milhão de desculpas para todos ao redor, nada conseguia tirar a face de culpa e tristeza dela.

Eu a conhecia muito bem, e para tirar a sua tristeza eu cantava quando pequena, e no final da musica ela sorria e me abraçava dizendo que agradecia aos céus por eu existir e comi estaria perdida sem mim. Por isso entre outras coisas levantei bruscamente da mesa e fui fazer o que sei fazer de melhor, além de ser nerd, é claro. Me dirigi ao palco, onde a banda do lugar tocava um jazz clássico, que não combinava com o ambiente. Eu já tinha a musica na cabeça e ela era perfeita para a situação. Pois eu sei o quanto minha mãe rezava, para fugir daquela situação.

_Breakaway – Kelly Clarkon_

Marie POV

Eu me via perdida. Mais uma vez minha mãe arruinara mais um momento de felicidade. Será que eu não podia ser feliz? Como será o que Stain vai me olhar agora? E mais importante, como vou encará-lo? Eu me culpava por não ter procurado um tratamento adequado para ela, depois da morte de papai, e depois das reviravoltas que me aconteceram nesses anos, não pude fazer nada. Eu estava afogada em magoas quando Maka se levanta bruscamente da mesa, com uma cara indecifrável. Eu perguntei aonde ela iria, mas ela não me ouviu. Stain perguntou a mim para onde ela ia e Soul não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. E quando o vi sorrindo, e murmurando algo como "essa garota vai aprontar", percebi o que fui tola demais para prever no principio. Que aqueles dois podiam se envolver, e que podiam realmente vir a se gostar em um futuro próximo. A idéia de ver minha filha apaixonada, me deixou um pouco mais alegre, mas fui obrigada a ser retirada de meus pensamentos, quando a vi no palco cantando.

Desde pequena, sempre quando eu chorava, Maka cantava pra mim, o que devia ser o contrario, eu é que devia consolá-la, quando ela se via triste. Mas entre nós duas sempre houve mais do que uma relação de mãe e filha, somos companheiras e ligadas de tal forma que sabemos o que a outra pensa no momento. Lembro de quando o pai dela e eu nos separamos, foi muito triste para mim, que apesar de todos os pesares, eu realmente fui apaixonada por ele, e lá estava ela me abraçando dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Se aquele idiota deixou algo de bom no mundo, com certeza foi Maka.

Aquela musica realmente significava muita coisa. Pode não aparentar, mas é como se fosse escrita para mim. Vi todos aplaudindo quando ela terminou de cantar, o que me encheu de orgulho. Não mais me importava no momento com minha mãe, ou que as pessoas falavam nas minhas costas, Maka sabia exatamente o que fazer, quando eu me via sem chão. Apenas me dizia em cada canção, que apesar de tudo, ainda tínhamos uma a outra.

Maka POV

Quando terminei a canção vi que mama me aplaudia de pé, acompanhada por Stain e Soul. Será que eu pude pelo menos fazê-la esquecer um pouco a vovó e aproveitar a noite? Esse deveria ser o momento dela, e não ter tido a noite arruinada pela minha avó maluca.

Quando desci do palco, minha mãe correu em minha direção, e me abraçou. Eu sentia as lagrimas descerem do seu rosto, e abracei com força, pois sabia que logo ela desabaria. Quantas vezes eu via essa cena se repetir?Eu sabia a única resposta, e tomaria medidas para isso: Vovó ia dizer até logo pro tio Cuervo e o tio Ballantines, ou não me chamava Maka Albarn.

Soul POV

Essa garota realmente me surpreende a cada minuto, num momento dá um fora na avó digno de um Oscar, no segundo consegue converter toda a situação, que ficou pra lá de pesada depois da discussão. O que me impressionou, mas do que tudo foi ver mãe e filha serem o porto seguro de uma a outra. Eu não gostava de admitir isso, mas parte de mim sentia um pouco de inveja por não ter tido isso, sabe? Pais que te aconselhavam, e estavam lá para o que der e vier. Eu sinto saudades de minha mãe, odiava bancar o garotinho, mas essa era verdade. No fundo eu desejava ser o filhinho da mamãe, que buscava aconchego em seus braços, onde nada poderia me atingir. Mas minha mãe se foi. E a única família que eu tinha e podia contar era Stain, agora Marie e Maka fariam parte dos Evans, em breve seria como uma nova família. Mas que família seria capaz de manter-se unida, quando eu me sentia atraído pela minha futura irmã? Então voltei a mim com um tapa na cabeça, e persebi que estávamos fora do restaurante.

Maka POV

Podia perceber que Soul estava pensando coisas demais. Que com certeza ele guardava apenas pra si. Por isso mesmo, dei um tapa na cabeça dele, pra ver se ele acordava. Ele obviamente reclamou, mas eu fiz sinal para ele olhar o casal a nossa esquerda. Stain e mama, estavam felizes, apesar de tudo e não seria minha avó maluca que mudaria isso.


End file.
